Diligence
by Moony394
Summary: A young, teenage girl, named Grace discovers a fate she never thought possible. She discovers that she has been lied to her entire life. When she finds out the truth, she is told that they have to move away and leave her best friends behind. She is on the brink of going crazy when she finds the person she has unknowingly been looking for her entire life. Can he save her?


**Chapter one: Discovering**

Feeling insecure is a normal thing to feel at Frankfort High School because if you looked and felt normal you were excluded from the so called "popular group." If you were in that group you were practically treated like a god, but unlike God, most of these people were practically fake, plastic Barbie and Kens and because of this, I have completely avoided them, as they have avoided me, so thank God for that.

My inner monologue I had in my head of how things were at my school was short lived because the bell rang for study-hall to be out, so I got up, grabbed my things, and started to head out of my classroom to go to lunch. When I started walking I felt like I had so much energy I could run a marathon. Which is odd considering, usually throughout the entire school day I'm just as tired as everyone else. With my newfound energy I practically skipped from my class into the lunch-line and then happily greeted my friends, "Hey!"

"Hey Grace!" they both said simultaneously. With that we all died laughing.

"You guys really have to stop doing that!" I scolded only half joking. "I mean really do you guys practice that behind my back." I finished after I finally was able to sit down.

"By the way, what's with you? You practically skipped over here." Del said accusingly.

"Yeah! What is with you?" Gabby agreed through her mouthful of mac-n-cheese.

"I don't know, all the sudden when I was leaving study-hall and I started feeling so energetic I could run an entire marathon without stopping." I replied not at all surprised they noticed.

"Huh? Really? Well that's strange, any idea why that is?" Gabby said.

"No clue."

"Hmm… maybe you could ask your parents about it. They might know something." Del added.

Soon after their questioning about my mood and energy, the bell rang for us to start heading to our 6th period classes. As I got up to dump my tray, I noticed that unbelievably, I had gotten even more energetic over lunch.

The last two periods went by in a flash of energy and glee and on my extra jolt of energy that I know felt even stronger in full force I decided to run home instead of riding my bike and made it home five minutes faster than if I could have rode my bike!

"Gracie?! Is that you?!" my mom called from the kitchen.

"No it's a burglar that just happens to have a key to the front door," I said both sarcastic and bubbly. Obviously my mom noticed my odd mood swing.

"Grace umm...I…think it's time we have a talk...and you might want to sit down. It's not what you think..TRUST ME… its sort've along the lines of your 16th birthday coming up..and I know you are going to hate me for this now, but.." she trailed off.

"Just spit it out mom!"

"We're moving to Muncie, Indiana...and… Del and Gabby can't come with us. They have to stay here in Connecticut." she delivered the news exactly how it should be delivered, hesitant and sad.

"WHAT!?" I cried both angry and devastated, "WHY?!"

"Because once you change it is a written law that we have to move away from the people you know now…"

"What do you mean once I change?" I inquired confused.

"Honey..you're...sort've...a..Werewolf…." she said hesitant again.

This news sent me so deeply into shock that I fell out of my chair onto the ground. I lied there for a moment without any word from my mother until I could finally speak, "You MUST be crazy! There is noooo way I'm gonna believe you until I have some sort of evidence this is true!"

" I'll do whatever it takes to get you to believe me but,...you have to promise me you won't run away from me, you got it?"

I promised reluctantly and then we headed outside. "Okay, I can't stand the temptation anymore! Just show me already!"

"Okay.. here goes nothing!" she said resolved.

Five seconds later, she started bending forward on her hands and knees and converting into a grey-brown WOLF! Soo.. it was true, and for some odd reason.. It wasn't fear that enveloped me, it was anger. "Why didn't you tell me before now?" I exclaimed.

"Well there are laws against it and reasons for them…" she trailed off not fully believing her own words.

"You and I both know that some of that's a lie because we both know that you are a terrible liar!" I exclaimed in both exasperation and anger, "Now you better give me a more truthful explanation, or I will run away from here so fast and won't come back till you decide to explain!"

* * *

 **Author: Hi everyone! I apologize if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes I tried to go through and fix them, but sometimes you make mistakes. This is my first book! I have school and other things so I don't know how long it will be till I have another chapter. *Reviews are welcome just as long as they are not hate filled!* Thank you all! (P.S. this is not technically a fan-fiction!) *Warning: this is not available for copy write!* Sorry for the short chapter by the way!**


End file.
